Работа с анимацией
APPLY ANIFREQ Описание Установить частоту проигрывания случайной анимации. English Set random-ani frequency. Синтаксис APPLY ANIFREQ frequency Пример APPLY ANIFREQ R_Bench_Random_1, 1 Случайная анимация в MDS-файлах начинается с приставки "R_", т.е. Random. // Отрывок из файла HumanS.MDS // Случайные анимации на скамье (aniAlias от Chair) aniAlias ("R_Bench_Random_1" 2 "" 0.3 0.3 M. "R_Chair_Random_1" F) aniAlias ("R_Bench_Random_2" 2 "" 0.3 0.3 M. "R_Chair_Random_2" F) aniAlias ("R_Bench_Random_3" 2 "" 0.3 0.3 M. "R_Chair_Random_3" F) aniAlias ("R_Bench_Random_4" 2 "" 0.3 0.3 M. "R_Chair_Random_4" F) Чтобы изменить частоту проигрывания случайной анимации для Npc, необходимо вселится в него с помощью клавиши O''' и установить нужную частоту для случайной анимации. Я ввел четыре команды и установил следующие значения для всех четырех случайных анимаций сидения на лавке. // Отрывок из файла HumanS.MDS APPLY ANIFREQ R_Bench_Random_1, 1 APPLY ANIFREQ R_Bench_Random_2, 1 APPLY ANIFREQ R_Bench_Random_3, 1 APPLY ANIFREQ R_Bench_Random_4, 20 В результате четвертая анимация выполнялась чаще всего. thumb|400px|none APPLY OVERLAYMDS Описание Применить оверлей из MDS файла. English Enable overlay-MDS. Синтаксис APPLY OVERLAYMDS mds-name Пример APPLY OVERLAYMDS Humans_Skeleton_Fly Все MDS файлы оверлеев расположены по умолчанию в папке Gothic II\_work\data\Anims\mds_overlay. MDS файлы - это файлы описания анимаций персонажей и объектов. В стандартной версии игры для Npc доступны следующие оверлеи: '''Походки *'Humans' - Стандартная походка. *'Humans_Acrobatic' - Акробатика. *'Humans_Arrogance' - Походка рудных баронов. *'Humans_Babe' - Походка женщины. *'Humans_Flee' - Быстрый бег. *'Humans_Mage' - Походка мага. *'Humans_Milicia' - Походка военного. *'Humans_Relaxed' - Расслабленная походка. *'Humans_Skeleton' - Скелет. *'Humans_Skeleton_Fly' - Летающий скелет. *'Humans_Sprint' - Спринт. *'Humans_Tired' - Уставший рудокоп. *'Humans_Torch' - Походка с факелом. Владение оружием *'Humans_1HST1' - Первая ступень владения одноручным оружием. *'Humans_1HST2' - Вторая ступень владения одноручным оружием. *'Humans_2HST1' - Первая ступень владения двуручным оружием. *'Humans_2HST2' - Вторая ступень владения двуручным оружием. *'Humans_BowT1' - Первая ступень владения луком. *'Humans_BowT2' - Вторая ступень владения луком. *'Humans_CBowT1' - Первая ступень владения арбалетом. *'Humans_CBowT2' - Вторая ступень владения арбалетом. Другие *'Firewaran' - Огненный ящер. *'Golem_Firegolem' - Огненный голем. *'Golem_Icegolem' - Ледяной голем. *'Orcbiter' - Чомпер. *'Orc_Torch' - Орк с факелом. APPLY RANDOMANI Описание Применить случайную анимацию. English Apply a random-ani. Синтаксис APPLY RANDOMANI random-ani-name Замечание Проиграть случайную анимацию для Npc и для ГГ у меня не получилось, поэтому метод ее использования остается под вопросом. PLAY ANI Описание Проиграть анимацию. English Play animation. Синтаксис PLAY ANI name Пример PLAY ANI t_No Имена всех анимаций содержатся в MDS файлах. Имя анимации указывается первым параметром функции ani. // Да ani ("t_Yes" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_Yes_M01.asc" F 1 44) // Нет ani ("t_No" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_No_M01.asc" F 1 46) // Не знаю ani ("t_DontKnow" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_DontKnow_M01.asc" F 1 10) // Забудь об этом ani ("t_ForgetIt" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_ForgetIt_M01.asc" F 1 27) // Уходи ani ("t_GetLost" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_GetLost_M01.asc" F 1 34) // Уходи (вариация) ani ("t_GetLost2" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_GetLost2_M01.asc" F 1 29) // Эй, иди сюда ani ("t_ComeOverHere" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_Hey!_o_Beine_Jue02.ASC" F 1 80 FPS:10) // С уважением // Гвардейцы ani ("t_GreetGrd" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_GreetGrd_M01.asc" F 1 19) // Послушники и монахи ani ("t_GreetNov" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_GreetNov_M01.asc" F 1 33) // Приветствие левой рукой ani ("t_GreetLeft" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_GreetLeft_M01.asc" F 1 29) // Приветствие правой рукой ani ("t_GreetRight" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_GreetRight_M01.asc" F 1 29) // Прохладное приветствие ani ("t_GreetCool" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_GreetCool_M01.asc" F 1 29) // Я даю тебе ani ("t_iGetYou" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_iGetYou_M01.asc" F 1 59 FPS:10) // Удар от скуки ani ("t_BoringKick" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_BoringKick_M01.asc" F 1 66 FPS:10) // Потому что было или нет // Ходит/Смотрит/Ищет ani ("t_Search" 2 "" 0.1 0.1 M. "Hum_Search_M02.asc" F 1 74 FPS:10) На изображении ниже применена анимация t_Search. thumb|400px|none PLAY FACEANI Описание Проиграть лицевую анимацию. English Play a face animation. Синтаксис PLAY FACEANI name Пример PLAY FACEANI S_HOSTILE Имена всех лицевых анимаций содержаться в MMS файле головы. Основной набор анимаций следующий: morphMesh ("Hum_Head_Pony") { morphRef("HUM_HEAD_PONY.ASC") // Нейтральное выражение лица morphAni ("S_NEUTRAL" 1 1 -1 1 L "HUM_HEAD_PONY.ASC" 0 0 SPD:1) // Дружелюбное выражение лица morphAni ("S_FRIENDLY" 1 1 -1 1 L "HUM_HEAD_PONY_EMOTIONS.ASC" 0 0 SPD:1) // Злобное выражение лица morphAni ("S_ANGRY" 1 1 -1 1 L "HUM_HEAD_PONY_EMOTIONS.ASC" 1 1 SPD:1) // Ненавистное выражение лица morphAni ("S_HOSTILE" 1 1 -1 1 L "HUM_HEAD_PONY_EMOTIONS.ASC" 2 2 SPD:1) // Испуганное выражение лица morphAni ("S_FRIGHTENED" 1 1 -1 1 L "HUM_HEAD_PONY_EMOTIONS.ASC" 3 4 SPD:10) // Закрытые глаза morphAni ("S_EYESCLOSED" 1 0.1 -1 0.1 L "HUM_HEAD_PONY_EMOTIONS.ASC" 5 5 SPD:1) // Моргающие глаза анимация morphAni ("R_EYESBLINK" 4 0.04 0 0.04 . "HUM_HEAD_PONY_EMOTIONS.ASC" 6 6 SPD:1) // Пережовывание еды morphAni ("T_EAT" 1 0.1 2 0.1 . "HUM_HEAD_PONY_EAT.ASC" 0 5 SPD:10) // Смерть morphAni ("T_HURT" 1 0.1 -1 0.1 L "HUM_HEAD_PONY_EMOTIONS.ASC" 7 7 SPD:1) // Анимация разговора morphAni ("VISEME" 2 0.1 -1 0.1 L "HUM_HEAD_PONY_VISEME.ASC" 0 15 SPD:5) } Имена анимаций указываются первым параметром функции morphAni. На рисунке ниже применена анимация S_HOSTILE. thumb|400px|none REMOVE OVERLAYMDS Описание Удалить примененный к Npc оверлей. Не работает. English Remove overlay MDS. Синтаксис REMOVE OVERLAYMDS mds-name Пример REMOVE OVERLAYMDS Humans_Skeleton_Fly Все MDS файлы оверлеев расположены в папке Gothic II\_work\data\Anims\mds_overlay. MDS файлы - это файлы описания анимаций персонажей и объектов. Все доступные в стандартной версии игры оверлеи описаны в команде APPLY OVERLAYMDS. Примечание После нескольких тестов выяснилось, что команда не удаляет примененный оверлей. TOGGLE ANIINFO Описание Включить/выключить вывод информации по анимации главного героя или управляемого Npc. English Animation info on/off. Синтаксис TOGGLE ANIINFO Вместо команды можно использовать клавишу G''' для вывода информации по управляемому Npc, и клавиши '''G + Shift по Npc в фокусе. thumb|400px|none ZOVERLAYMDS APPLY Описание Применить оверлей из MDS файла к интерактивным VOB (MOB). English Applies overlay MDS to vob's model. Синтаксис ZOVERLAYMDS APPLY | vob_id mds_name Пример ZOVERLAYMDS APPLY MyChest NewChestOpenStyle В игре нет оверлеев для интерактивных объектов. ZOVERLAYMDS REMOVE Описание Удалить примененный оверлей из MDS файла у интерактивного MOB. English Removes overlay MDS from VOB's model. Синтаксис ZOVERLAYMDS REMOVE | vob_id mds_name Пример ZOVERLAYMDS REMOVE MyChest NewChestOpenStyle В игре нет оверлеев для интерактивных объектов. ZSTARTANI Описание Запустить анимацию MOBsi объекта в фокусе, если таковая существует. English Starts ani on specified vob if it has a animatable visual. Синтаксис ZSTARTANI REMOVE vob_name ani_name Пример ZSTARTANI REMOVE MyChest t_S0_2_S1 Имя анимации указано первом параметром функции ani в соответствующем MDS файле. // Анимация открытия сундука из файла CHESTBIG_NW_NORMAL_OPEN.MDS ani ("t_S0_2_S1" 1 "s_S1" 0.0 0.0 . "DOOR_WOODEN_USE.asc" F 6 29) Используя команду описанную в примере, можно проиграть анимацию открытия сундука. thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE MODELSKELETON Описание Включить/выключить отрисовку узловой иерархии костей для всех моделей. English Toggles drawing of all models node-hierarchies. Синтаксис ZTOGGLE MODELSKELETON thumb|400px|none ZTOGGLE SMOOTHROOTNODE Описание Включить/выключить сглаживание анимации корневой кости модели. English Toggles smoothing of model root nodes translation. Синтаксис ZTOGGLE SMOOTHROOTNODE Примечание При тестах ни на что не повлияло. ZTOGGLE VOBMORPH Описание Включить/выключить морфированную анимацию игрового мира. English Toggles morphing of vobs. Синтаксис ZTOGGLE VOBMORPH Примечание Воздействует только на морфированную анимацию встроенную в движок: колыхание ветра или волны на воде. Категория:MARVIN Категория:Анимация